Bori Ironfoe
Overview Bori Ironfoe of the Bronzebeard clan is a venerable veteran, historian, writer and painter. He is a permanent resident of Ironforge City, and a hero for the Bronzebeard dwarves. Physical Appearance Despite his old age, Bori still has a noticeable muscle mass. Due to problems with his left leg, he always uses a walking cane wherever he goes, since he is unable to walk without it. He usually wears old, dusty robes while indoors and often puts on a cloak, gloves and hood when he goes outside of Ironforge. Background Bori has been living for a long time on this world, and therefore he has amassed quite a bit of experience and wisdom. Birth & Childhood Bori was born to the Ironfoe clan, which was a high class clan during the ages of Anvilmar, before the War of the Three Hammers. The clan was a subclan of the Bronzebeard clan, which was a subclan to the Ironforge clan. Due to clan Ironfoe's investment in creation of high-quality bows and dwyar'hun, it rose to power. Bori's father, Gordi Ironfoe, was a person, believing in traditions and the teaches of old. He was the First Sargeant in the Ironforge Guard. He taught Bori how to fight and how to use axes and armour. Bori Ironfoe attended a school, in which he learned how to write, paint and express himself correctly. In his free time, Bori would spend time training and mastering his social skills - he would learn how to be more diplomatic and friendly. Many of the people he met during that time would later become his brothers-in-arms. War of the Three Hammers Bori Ironfoe was 23 years old, just reaching adolescence, when the High King died and the civil war broke down. His father, being unable to fight due to a recent injury, gave up his armour and weapons to his son, giving him the task to fight for the Bronzebeard clan. Setting foot in the war on the Bronzebeards' side, Bori was joined by his two good friends - Gundir and Brodi. During the successful campaign in Khaz Modan, Bori was not injured at all, despite attending a lot of battles. Great grieve came upon him as he lost his first loved person to death - Brodi fell to a strike of a Dark Iron dwarf named Grubir. This was a catalyst for Bori's feelings for the Dark Irons, making him resent them fully. During the siege of Ironforge, he valiantly fought against Thaurissan's forces, but this time he would not go unhurt - he would recieve a brutal strike to the face, which resulted to a scar that still stands on the dwarf's face. After the Dark Irons were defeated, he was in the army that marched towards Grim Batol to intercept the other part of the Dark Iron army, where he fought against the now dead Mudgud's fleeing army alongside the Wildhammers. Joining up with the rest of the Bronzebeard forces, he marched forth to the capital of the Dark Irons - Thaurissan. The summoning of Ragnaros and the formation of the Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge lead to the return of the united Wildhammer and Bronzebeard armies. After the Wildhammer dwarves refused to accept Ironforge as their city once again, they returned to Grim Batol. Bori joined his friend, Dulmir Wildhammer, when he was marching home. He managed to see the terrors caused in Grim Batol by the Dark Iron sorceress, and he left after a brief stay in the old Wildhammer capital. He returned in Ironforge, and settled down. At this time, his father passed away and Bori was left in great grief. After some time, he realised his current situation, and overcame his grief for his father's death. Living in wealth and in a large house in the center of Ironforge, next to the Great Forge, he was satisfied with life, but he dreamed of a family of his own. Adolescence and Marriage With the discovery of firearms, clan Ironfoe's wealth began to drop. Soon, the clan was weak and almost unexistant, many dwarves abandoning it. Bori, thanks to his father's ideology, remained an Ironfoe officaily, and still is to this day, but had to change his house to the outskirts of Ironforge. Even though guns were the reason of his clan's downfall, Bori took great interest in them and studies them to this day. During the period after the War of the Three Hammer and before the First War, Bori mostly served as a guard in Ironforge and as an expeditionary guard in the Explorers' League expeditions. Due to this, he was able to scribe a lot of information from excavations, which sparked his interest to keep track of time and to study the past. He began walking down the historian's path, and after a few years, he released his first book, "Memoirs of a Hammer", which spoke of his adventures in the civil war. The book reached great success, and Bori acquired a great sum of money. He began writing stories and legend of his clan - he released "The Ironfoe' Foe", "The Iron in the Blood". Those books did not follow such great success as "Memoirs of a Hammer", but were still able to earn him a living. During one of his stays in the Ironforge Library, he met Ragha, his soon-to-be wife. She had the same interest in Bori, and soon they fell in love. After short courtship from Bori's side, they got married. Ragha, coming from a low-born clan, took the name Ironfoe, and retired from her career as a mercenary, and became a housewife, taking care of the family home while Bori was away. Despite Ragha's protests, Bori joined an expedition to visit Grim Batol and investigate the rumours of Dark Irons taking cover there. Once he and the rest of the group arrived, he saw the deformed Dark Iron dwarves - now the Skardyn, and took notes of them and drew paintings of them. After the short stay in the cursed city, he left and returned home to his wife, that was expecting a child. His son was born shortly afterwards. Bori and Ragha named him Brodi in honour of his friend that died during the civil war. Bori put down the axe and armour and began writing full-time, deciding that he is too old to be a guard and it would be safer to retire. Recieving medals and honours from the army, he bought back his clan's mansion and settled down with Ragha and Brodi. First, Second and Third Wars The First War and the coming of the orcs was a shock to Bori - he was used to fighting other enemies, but when the army called for him, he took his axe, and beside Brodi, he fought against the vile orcs. After a few battles, however, the old dwarf was injured and could not fight or walk without artifical support. Thus, he was excused by the army. His son, however, kept on fighting and managed to bring great success. He was fighting alongside his friend - a gnome named Turill, who would later greatly affect Brodi's life. During the war, he traveled to safe locations and interviewed people who fought in the war, writing it all down in a journal, which after some editing would be released as "An eye on the Great War". Even though he did not participate in the Second War, Bori took great action to travel and gather information by asking soldiers of the Alliance and other veterans of the First War, including his son Brodi. His work would reach some success in the Alliance lands with the novel "Look 'ere, I see an Orcish bastard". Bori remained in Ironforge for all of the duritation of the Third War, scared for his safety and for his wife's, since she fell badly ill. His son, Brodi, would often visit and tell his father stories of the battlefield, when he brought back medicine for his ill mother. Happily, after the war, Brodi returned and Ragha was saved from the illness thanks to Turill's invention - a new medicine. The medicine was created by the gnome with the help of Brodi and a night elf, and met great success in the Alliance lands after the war. Gaining a lot of money, the gnome shared his gold with Brodi and the elf. After that, Brodi managed to find a wife of his own - Meghy, and buy a house. His parents were expecting a grandchild. Grandchildren, Cataclysms and Pandaria His granddaughter - Hena was born, and Bori and Ragha rejoyced, wishing all the best for Brodi, Meghy and Hena. They would live near Bori's house, and they all took the name Ironfoe, which brought to the clan's stabilization, after many wanted to return their offical surnames to Ironfoe, seeing that there are descendants who managed to succeed in life. Happy and content with his life, Bori claimed that all of his life's goals were complete. The Cataclysm did not affect Bori's life, with the exception that the Great Dam was destroyed, and one of Bori's favourite places to write - a place on the Dam's wall, overlooking the Wetlands and Loch Modan, was no more accessible. He had to remain in Thelsamar, when he felt the need to write in other parts of Khaz Modan. He is truly happy for the reunion of the Wildhammer and Bronzebeard dwarves in Ironforge, even though he is not so glad that the Dark Irons are in the city aswell. He is not acting rude or agressive towards them, but he does not enjoy their presence in the capital. Bori was invited to join his son Brodi in the dwarves' campaigns in Pandaria. Even though for a short time, Bori accepted and traveled South to the new continent, bringing new excitement in his life. He studied and described the native folk - the Pandaren, and back home he released a book originally named "An old fart's toughts about the panda-folk", but was later renamed to "A dwarven veteran speaks about the Pandaren". Current Life Bori is a 283 year old dwarf living in Ironforge. He spends his time writing stories and poems, painting pictures or reading. He lives with his wife Ragha, and visits his son Brodi, Brodi's wife Meghy, and Bori's granddaughter Hena. He spends a lot of time in the Ironforge Library, but he usually takes the time to travel to Thelsamar. He knows that his life is about to end, and he is satisfied with what his life's been so far, so he has no worries. Living off the money that he recieves for his books, he and his wife live peacefully in the center of Ironforge, next to the Great Forge. He is often seen in the taverns of Dun Morogh and Loch Modan, smoking tobacco and enjoying a pint of ale. He always enjoys meeting new people and talking with them, unless they are Dark Irons, which he treats with coldness. Recent events however, have lead to new ideas in Bori's head, that include the unification of the dwarven subraces, and thus, he is more likely to cooperate with Dark Irons. He held a speech in Shadowforge on Winter's Veil, in honour of the Dwarven race's unification. Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Category:Back story